Eternal Awakening
by xxXDarkPhoenixXxx
Summary: Ambrose had no idea of her magical abilities. She always new she was a little different then her fellow students, but she had no idea just how special. It is when she first goes to Hogwarts she feels like she FINALLY fits in. But soon after she feels like an outsider once again. (Takes place during Goblet of Fire)


**A/N:** Not too much Harry Potter related things in the first chapter! SORRY! I will apreciate it if you still end up reading it though! My friend Kelley really liked my story idea and suggested that I put it on here. 3 I want to do her proud. Please enjoy 3

 **Warnings:** None!

The lady carried the bundle close to her busom as she scamped down the darklite streets, she watched behind her as she heard the sound of rats dartting from gutter to gutter, but she took a deep breathe before continuing. There was no time to stop. The package. The package was TOO important. If the wrong hands got ahold of it, not she shuttered at the thought. If the wrong hands got a hold of it, the world as she knew it would go crashing down. Those she cared about, those she sworn her life to protect would become nothing but dust and ash. She would rather die then let the package into the wrong hands.

The bundle begins to stur, and she quickly stuffs it into her cloack as a couple hooded fingers crossed her path. 'They couldn't have fallen me,' she thought, not wanting to make eye contact. One of the figures bended down and picked up a silver coin. Before they stood back up the lady hand bolted down an ally way. When the figures figured out she was gone, they bolted after her, though it was hard because their long, billowy cloaks made it near impossible to run as fast as she could run.

However they manged to corner her in the alley way.

"Give it to us. YOU do not understand the power you are welding." One of the figures said, in a low gravel voice. The cruelty of his voice dripped down each silable, making the lady shutter and kringe. "We need it, to forfil the prophecy. The prophecy her own mother could forfil! If the muggles or wizards or werwolves got a hold of her, do you have any idea what they would do to her? She belong with US and you know it!"

The ladies arms were shaking. Part of her knew they were right. IF she was raised with anyone other than them, they would turn her against them. But those men and the others were not the right ones to raise her. The greatest wizard of all time, Albus Dumbledore had told her that to keep her safe and the rest of the magical world safe, she needed to be raised in secret, that the best thing for her was to have her be raised by muggles in America, far from her home country and family.

"I cannot give you her. You will only use her for your own good." the lady shouted back at them, holding the bundle even more closely. She wanted to draw her wand out and take care of them, but she was afraid that the baby would get hurt. And she would not be able to live with herself if the baby got hurt. "You better just leave now. My backup will be coming soon."

The second figure chuckled with aragonce. "Haaha. Yeees. Did we forget to mention that we already took care of that so called backup? Such weak little things they were. I am afraid that there isn't much left to them, well other than some dust and ash."

She felt her cheakes get warm. Richard was apart of the group, she thought. He couldn't be killed. She hadn't told him yet, that she was pregent with his son. She couldn't believe that she lost her future husband and her not yet son would have to be raised fatherless. With her anger rising, she could feel the power pulsating through her very veins. The figures must have noticed as well because they quickly pulled their wands out. Before she could do anything they fired spells at her. Like a deer in the headlights, she stared realizing that soon she would be seeing her deceased love. She closed her eyes waiting for the embrase of death, but it never came. She opened her left eye only to see an odd forcefield surronding them. The baby she was holding felt warm in her arms. When she looked at the figures they were lying on the ground. She wondered if they were alive or not, but didn't stop to check. "I see why they are after you little one. With a ability like that, who wouldn't want to use you as a weapon."

She continued her trek down the streets, feeling more comfortable now that the figures were gone. She saw the building that Dumbledore wanted her to leave the baby at. It was tall like a cathedral. She couldn't help but wonder if her kind was even allowed in such a holy looking place. She rasped her hand against the door, not once, not twice but trice in an effort to get some sort of atention. Finaly a elerly lady answered the door. A feeling of uncertainty clouded the lady, but she handed the baby off anyways.

The baby had both the eyes closed. Her hair was long and wavy, and braided back. Her skin was as pale as the moon, as she never had the sun lick apon her skin. A deep purple cloth was folded around her to keep her safe. On her head was a small silver crown with rose like decorations on the side. The baby was silent as the lady handed her over to the elder lady.

"And what is this may I ask?" The elder lady said, looking at the lady and the baby.

She cleared her throat. "I was sent her my a friend. Dumbledore. This child is very very special. In fact so special that we must hide her from all who seek to use her power for their own sake. She is just a babe and has no understanding of how strong she actually is. He thought it best to keep her far away from her home and family and keep her here instead."

The elder looked at the baby. "She is a witch I take it."

"Yes, but she's more than that. MUCH much more. I am unable to go into much detail, as her dying mother made me promice not to spill a word about her true powers, but I can tell you that we had to put a spell on her when she was born. The power the babe has been blessed with is not that of a normal witch. Even Dumbledore admited that he had never seen power quite like hers. We had to put a spell on her that limited the amount of magic she can use, at least until she turns 17. Once she turns 17 all her powers will be unleashed."

"And you want this, this monster in my care?" The elder lady cried out. She looked that she was debating about dropping the baby!

"Yes you must. It is for your sake as much as anyone else. Please just trust me. Do this for Dumbledore. You owe him."

That shut the lady up and she nodded her head.

"I will say my good-byes. I probably will not see her again until she is ready to go to Hogwarts." She leaned down and gave the baby a peck on the forhead. "Princess of the night, please take care. I will make sure you do not live in this hell hole for too long. If I must, I will take you back to my place and raise you. At least that way you will be happy."

The babies' eyes open up and stare at the lady. One eye the color of lake water but the other one had shimmers of gold. Her eyes were a perfect match for her. Powerful eyes for a powerful being. "Sleep well Ambrose Pandora Eclipse."


End file.
